So What If I Do?
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Trailer up, visit site for more details.
1. Chapter 1

_narrator  
__character  
__**song  
**__**flashbacks  
**_actions

_Coming soon: the sequel to Don't Do This!_

_Elaine: We've become so famous, we left behind the only things we loved.  
Gabriella: Why does everyone put us down?  
Sharpay: It's so not over yet!_

_So What If I Do?, the compelling story of being yourself_

_**Elaine is breaking up with Ryan.**_

_**Zoom, zoom, zoom  
Zoom, zoom, zoom**_

Elaine is seen on FUZE doing an interview  
Sharpay is posing for her album  
Gabriella is kissing Troy.

_The story that continues exactly where Don't Do This! ended_

_Elaine: Amber, what do you think about this?  
Amber: I think you've finally gone loco!  
Ashley: I have to agree with her._

Sharpay is looking at Troy kissing Gabriella angrily

_Sharpay: God, why is he even with her?  
Elaine: Because, I don't know, SHE'S NICER?_

_Well, as truthful and heartbreaking at the same time this can get..._

Sharpay is talking to Troy

_Sharpay: So, Troy, what would you do if Gabriella was cheating on you?  
Troy: Why would Gabriella cheat on me?_

Sharpay is talking to a reporter, looking devious

_Sharpay: Oh, yeah, Gabriella, she's having an affair.  
Elaine: Do you really expect them to believe that?_

_How devious and underhanded can Sharpay be?  
We'll find that out pretty soon, just wait a little longer_

_**Sharpay is talking to a different report, looking upset  
Sharpay: She can't even sing! She lip-syncs!**_

_Elaine: Yeah, just like I lip-sync, do you really want to be this girl?  
Sharpay: I don't know anymore_

Sharpay is looking regretful as she's talking to the reporter again

_Sharpay: I'm sorry, but I lied, Gabriella isn't having in an affair with anyone._

_Wait, did she finally show the real her?_

_**Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Got to slow down now to begin  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look but don't touch**_

_Yikes, how much more out of hand can things get?_

_**Sharpay: Ok, so I lied, forget that, and no, I don't lip-sync.**_

_Sharpay: I still don't lip-sync and well, I kind made several mistakes on this journey  
Elaine: Such as what, Sharpay Michelle Evans?_

Sharpay is looking remorsefully at Elaine, and then shakes her head

_Sharpay: I'm not going to say anything about it  
Elaine: Why not?  
Sharpay: Because, it's nothing important_

_A break-up as well?_

Troy is talking angrily to Gabriella

_Gabriella: I swear, it's a lie!  
Troy: Yeah, like anyone tells the truth about affairs  
Gabriella: I don't think this is working out anymore!  
Troy: There's no trust in it anymore because of you, you ruined it!  
Gabriella: No, you did, you just don't trust me and I don't trust you, it's over!_

Troy looks shocked as Gabriella walks off  
Elaine looks shock as Gabriella tells her what happened  
Sharpay looked remorseful about everything

_Gabriella: So, he doesn't trust me anymore, and I don't think I can trust him!  
Elaine: Have you ever stopped to think why this is over?  
Sharpay: I am so sorry about everything, I wish I could take it back  
Troy: Argh, I'm so stupid, I caused her to leave!_

_**Gabriella is all thin with Elaine  
Elaine is shown in a coma  
Elaine is on TRL singing a new hit**_

_Elaine: It's been a long road, why make it longer?_

_True, and wow, everything is so mixed up!_

_**You think you know  
When you see me in my videos  
How the story goes  
But that's just the side I expose**_

_Is there really just one side to the Ice Princess, or is there two?_

_Sharpay: I think it's time to show the real me  
Elaine: And that would be?_

Sharpay is talking to an interviewer with brown hair

_Sharpay: My hair is brown because..._

_What's the shocking secret behind Sharpay Evans?_

Elaine is talking to an interviewer, different style, same hair color

_Elaine: This is actually because this is..._

_What's the shocking secret behind Elaine Harrison, the girl everyone loves?_

Gabriella is talking to an interveiwer shyly

_Gabriella: I guess I'm just back to my shy roots_

_What? What happened to taking the world by storm?_

Sharpay is posing for photos  
Sharpay is seen throwing out everything that reminded her of the past

_**Sharpay is seen screaming as Gabriella accidentally dumps her lunch on her  
Sharpay is doing the Bop To The Top number  
Sharpay is flirting with Troy at her country club  
Sharpay is doing her practice for the talent show  
Sharpay is being pushed into the pool by her brother**_

_Sharpay: Wow, I've ran through so many outfits.  
Gabriella and Elaine: You think?_

_**Elaine is talking to Gabriella  
Elaine is driving weakly before crashing into Sharpay  
Elaine is refusing food  
Elaine is cutting herself  
Elaine is looking at her broken leg  
Elaine has bruises all over herself**_

_Elaine: Wow, how much more traumatic can my life be?_

_Who knows, and honestly, how much harder could it be to rewrite it?_

_**Gabriella is bruised from the car crash  
Gabriella is looking at her X-Ray of her broken collarbone  
Gabriella is crying  
Gabriella is seen cutting herself  
Gabriella is talking to Elaine  
Gabriella is thinner than Elaine was**_

_Gabriella: You'd think I'd learn from Ella_

_**Look through the lens  
You see my body, not who I am  
So don't pretend  
And try to act like you're my boyfriend**_

_Starring an up and coming Ashley Tisdale as the drama queen Sharpay Evans_

_**Sharpay: Evaporate, tall person!  
Sharpay: Ryan, we have to save our musical from people who don't know the difference between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk  
Sharpay: And Troy and his BASKETBALL robots are obviously behind it!  
Sharpay: It's Sharpay and the Sharpettes  
Sharpay: MOTHER!  
Sharpay: I told you not to do the jazz squares  
Sharpay: What's 'impossible', Troy? I wouldn't think 'impossible' is even in your vocabulary  
Sharpay: Nice talking to you  
Sharpay: Toodles!  
Sharpay: Something is really, really wrong**_

_Sharpay: Was I really ever that over dramatic?_

Sharpay is yelling at her producer

_Sharpay: I don't care what you think, it's MY show and it's going down like this!_

_**You wanna get somewhere  
Then boy, don't touch me there  
Just get up close and personal, personal**_

_Stacey Farber as a whole new, louder than ever Elaine Harrison_

_**Elaine is cutting herself  
Elaine is in a slow dying coma  
Elaine is at school with many bruises  
Elaine: Toodles, Sharpay!  
Elaine: You can look, but don't touch  
Elaine is performing on MTV, and Sharpay looks jealous**_

_Elaine: Please, Sharpay, you are SO gelin'!  
Elaine: Gelin', as in jealous, sheesh Chad, you're so dumb!  
Elaine: I'm going to Harvard! On a scholarship! From cheerleading!_

Elaine is thinking deeply  
Elaine is screaming at Sharpay  
Elaine is yelling at Chad  
Elaine is talking calmly to Gabriella, then yelling at Troy  
Sharpay is close to crying as Elaine yells at her

_Talk about an over dramatized act  
And what's up with all the yelling?_

_**Elaine: SHARPAY AND THE SHARPRETTES? What was you next choice, Moi, Myself, and I?  
Elaine: FYI, this is the sixteenth time I've saved the world from YOU!**_

_Sheesh, who knew this dark side to her?_

_Elaine: Let's go, GNO, in other words, like, let's go girl night out!_

Elaine is going out clubbing with Amber, Ashley, Vanessa, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi  
Elaine is making out with Ryan, slowly taking off each other's clothes

_Ok, let's stop it here before we give too much away...  
And now, let's see how BABY G is doing!_

_**Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom into my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove your love  
You could look, but don't touch  
Zoom, zoom, zoom**_

_Vanessa Anne Hudgens as the shy again, Baby G, or Gabriella Montez_

_**Gabriella: Oh, I am SO sorry!  
Gabriella: (vocal noise) mack!  
Gabriella: I'm the new lifeguard  
Gabriella: One look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling  
Gabriella: So this is your real stage**_

_Gabriella: I wish I could just come right out and say everything is a lie, but that wouldn't be true  
Gabriella: Ella, since when did you drink?_

Gabriella is at the club, drinking and dancing really, dangerously close to Troy  
Gabriella is making out with Troy in only her underwear  
Gabriella is giving Troy a lap dance

_Uh, wait a minute, is she shy or is she just acting, 'cause if so, she's really good_

_**Gabriella is frozen at the callbacks  
Gabriella: Just like kindergarten. Singing with you, I felt like, a girl  
Gabriella: I gotta go my own way  
Gabriella is kissing Troy at the country club softly**_

Gabriella is kissing Troy the same way at the country club being photographed this time  
Gabriella is on live television giving a performance

_Gabriella: Uh, my new sound is actually a sweet sound with less sass  
Gabriella: I was actually very shy at the beginning of this  
Gabriella: Funny thing is, we became stars through an argument_

_**Gabriella is seen with bruises and the paparazzi all over her**_

_**You won't behave  
You're getting all up in my space  
Barely know your name  
You're trying to score, but it's not a game**_

_**Boy, get a clue  
Yeah, you gotta spend the time, pay your dues  
Following the rules  
If you want me to be with you**_

_Monique Coleman returns for Taylor McKessie's chance to shine_

_**Taylor is on Dancing With The Stars  
Taylor: No one's beaten Sharpay out for a musical since kindergarten  
Taylor: The decathlon is, whatever, but how you feel about us, and more importantly, Troy, that's what matters  
Taylor: We're all in this together  
Taylor: Gabriella's my best friend and the greatest girl**_

_Taylor: I just find it so hard to believe that I'm as famous as Gabriella now  
Taylor: Chad's the best boyfriend I've ever had_

Taylor is making out with Chad live on camera  
Taylor is seen doing another season on Dancing With The Stars  
Taylor is talking to Troy calmly before starting to yell

_**Taylor: The boss is such a creep**_

_Hey, if you're in Sharpay's country club, you follow Sharpay's rules_

_Taylor: It's hard to believe how far we've gotten now_

Taylor is talking to Elaine about how they got famous

_Taylor: Do you remember how we even got famous?  
Taylor: Chad, do you wonder what Troy's up to recently?  
Taylor: Sharpay, why are you such a drama queen and a creep?_

_Look's like Taylor wants some answers, will she get them?_

Taylor looks interested as she flashes through different backdrops with the same expression

_**You wanna get somewhere  
Then boy, don't touch me there  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom into my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove your love  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_Brenda Song stars as Amber Winters, one of Elaine's cheerleader henchman_

_Amber: Zac and Elaine are brother and sister? Since when?  
Amber: What's this do?_

Amber is seen accidentally blowing up the science lab

_Amber: Let me, I wasn't supposed to touch that?_

_**Amber: I'm sure you'll find another boyfriend  
Amber is sing badly**_

_**Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom into my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Boy, prove your love  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_Kristen Dunst as Ashley Nicole Tisdale, another cheerleader henchman, but with a level head_

_Ashley: Amber, I've met bread smarter than you  
Ashley: Ella, what on Earth do you think you are doing?  
Ashley: Sharpay, let us know if you would like to say anything_

_**Ashley is seen looking at Elaine in shock  
Ashley: We messed up by letting Amber comfort her  
Ashley: Thank you, captain obvious!  
Ashley: Someone help us out here, man down!**_

Ashley is seen partying and drinking away at the club  
Ashley is seen taking photographs with Elaine  
Ashley is seen talking on FUZE about Elaine and other things

_Ashley: We've never seen this side of Elaine  
Ashley: What are you talking about, Ella? You're pushing us away  
Ashley (tipsily): She's not herself anymore (hiccups)  
Ashley: Ugh, I have a massive hangover from last night_

Ashley is banging on an alarm clock that won't shut up  
Ashley is tipsily walking out of the club to a cab  
Ashley is taking Elaine aways from the drama

_**Don't you dare touch me there  
If you wanna get somewhere  
Zoom in, get to know me, boy  
Don't rush**_

_**Boy, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_Corbin Bleu Rivers as stupid Chad Danforth, with even worse timing_

Chad interrupts Troy and Gabriella from kissing with a simple shout

_Chad: Hurry up and kiss her already, dude!  
Chad: Oh, was I interrupting?_

Chad is getting hit on the head by Taylor

_**Chad: We need to talk  
Chad is looking at his watch  
Chad: Ok, we're a go for 12:35 lunch time, we synced?**_

_Sarah Paxton as Hilary Shadow Smith with just as bad dancing as before_

Hilary is dancing offbeat and Elaine is looking despairingly  
Hilary is looking at Elaine's interview

_AnnaSophia Robb as Leslie's heartwarming character_

_**Leslie: Listen, Ella, I know what it's like to be a shadow  
Leslie's purple eyes are staring directly into Elaine's**_

Leslie's purple eyes are now looking disappointed at the TV

_Leslie (softly): She blew everything off, everything_

_Ryne Sanborne as clueless Jason Cross_

_Olysea Rulin as the talented Kelsi Nielson_

_Zac Efron as the stud, Troy Bolton_

Troy is seen making basketball shots easily

_**Troy: What about us?  
Troy is seen with Sharpay at her talent show  
Troy is kissing Gabriella tenderly**_

_**Zoom, zoom into my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom in under my skin  
Gotta slow down now to begin  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_And finally, Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans, Elaine's talented boyfriend_

_**Ryan is breaking up with Elaine  
Ryan: What?  
Ryan is flirting with Gabriella  
Ryan: Maybe we're being punk'd. Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!  
Ryan: Wow, they sound really good**_

_Ryan: Thinking about everything we've been through, it's just amazing  
Ryan: Well, Ella is a great girlfriend  
Ryan: Sharpay is a mean sister, I mean, really mean_

Ryan is looking at Elaine  
Ryan is making out with Elaine, shirt off

_Wow, looks like this is reaching a huge dramatic point_

_Elaine: It's not over 'till you're dead._

_Arriving Saturday, August 18, 2007 to a monitor near you_

_**Zoom, zoom into my head  
Gotta know me to be my man  
Baby, don't rush  
You could look, but don't touch**_

_**Zoom, zoom, zoom  
Zoom, zoom, zoom  
Zoom, zoom, zoom  
Zoom, zoom, zoom, zoom**_


	2. Fabulous

Chapter One: Fabulous

**Sharpay, **_**Ryan**_**The girls**_**Ryan and the girls**__Ryan and Sharpay_

**It's out with the old  
And in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of grey**

**Hello skies of blue**

_Sharpay's POV_

**I **was now getting extremely jealous, it looked like Elaine and Gabriella was getting all the attention, Elaine for her newest single, 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' and Gabriella for her new sassy bob like Rihanna's. Everyone made a fuss out of Gabriella, with her whole new attitude, and it's like, 'Good Girl Gone Bad' again, oh, it was all Gabriella's idea, even though I told her she'd look great like that. Elaine had the single, but I pushed her into it. I remembered that day very clearly, though Elaine certainly didn't remember our talk.

_Flashback_

"Ella," I said, having put all our differences behind us, "you know, you should remake 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' It would make a great dedication to Gabriella and Troy's relationship!" Elaine looked uncertain, I knew that she normally doesn't trust me. I shouldn't trust her either, but I'm trying to be a better person, you know? If Gabriella could be nice to me, why not me be nice to others?

Elaine told me, "Sharpay, I'm not really all that into remixes." I was disappointed, nonetheless, but I still wondered, _What is it about her and remixes? She'll do them for her song, but not for the classics._ I snapped back, and put on a real smile for her.

"Ella, you'd be great, and don't worry, if it's horrible, it'll be my fault. Just give credit where credit is due, ok? Tootles," I said nicely. Four days past and now, Elaine had the single 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' and nothing was credit towards me! I turned on the interview, her snobby face was all smiling, as the interviewer asked her what made her change her mind about remixes.

"Oh, well, it was my idea, Troy and Gabriella have this perfect relationship in which it's like, you can feel it in the air," she said, lying through her teeth, and my mouth dropped. Even Ryan was confused because he was there at her interview.

"But didn't Sharpay recommend it? Ella, are," he was cut off by his so-called innocent girlfriend, who seemed to enjoy the spotlight too much. Zeke was looking on the sidelines twice as confused, I couldn't blame him, his little sister so wasn't this big scandalous girl! Ugh, I hate her!

_End Flashback_

"UGH," I screeched as I tossed a pillow towards my pink wall, waking my little tea up, barking confused. And why shouldn't she be? Just five days ago I was best friends with Elaine, and now, UGH, I can't stand the backstabbing twit!

Ryan poked his head in and asked, "Sis, I know Ella back stabbed you, but you have to remember, in the public eye, she never forgave you. Her fans think she's still against you for that stunt you pulled and now her public manager is trying to mop up the mess you girls left." I sighed, he was right, her fans never fully forgave me, they believe some publicized story that ISN'T true.

See this story goes that I crashed into them because I was mad at Gabriella for taking Troy (so not, but whatever, that was how the story went), forgetting it was Elaine's car. The other thing was, I supposedly also knew she was anorexic (WHAT? No one told me that! whatever, let's just move on with it), so I knew that the impact would affect her worst.

I also apparently knew that Gabriella was spiraling into a depression (she wasn't, she was just being over dramatic about everything, with a decrease in appetite due to lying all the time, I used to have the same problem, now it's easy), and knew she would get knocked into a coma (she never was in a coma, just was coughing up blood due to internal bleeding and crushed bones), and that Taylor would go insane.

Taylor never went insane, she was in a coma, not to mention coughing up blood periodically. However, I was forgiven and accepted when I finally swept the slate clean. Why did she go and lie, instead of giving me the credit? A couple of tears leaked out, just what I didn't want. I wondered, will she tell the truth, that I gave her a way to rebel against the squeaky clean image she has?

**A dip in the pool  
A trip to the spa  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse me?  
Thank you**

**Ice tea imported from England  
Lifegaurds imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Maine**

_Elaine's POV_

**I **feel so bad about lying to the press about how I came up with the idea for a remix, but not bad enough to tell the truth. I was kind of mad that she over dramatized the story, and also, my fans thought that I was still mad at her because I forgot to mop that up. Why was I a sudden bitch? Gabriella looked at me and said, "You know, Sharpay's really mad at you. The one promise that she needed kept wasn't kept. You did the same thing she did to you."

I knew Gabriella was right, I just didn't want to believe it, after all, my image was a sweet, kind, fucked up, distorted image of me, not the true, wild, party-girl, cut-loose, and laid back girl I am. Seriously, I have sex with Ryan like, every other night. Gabriella had gotten drunk once, I remember it because I heard Gabriella and Troy doing IT like no tomorrow. It was kind of disturbing actually, and I'm scarred for life.

_Flashback_

I had dragged Gabriella to the party club scene, by letting her know, "They won't think it's us. They have this fucked up image of us where we're these sweet, innocent, never-will-touch-a-drop-of-alcohol kind of girls, so them bitches wouldn't think the girls that look like us are us!" Gabriella wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Gabriella was confused at the club, and Troy offered her a spiked drink, not realizing his drink or her drink was spiked, it was actually me and Sharpay, Sharpay loved going to clubs and was shooting down tequila and Irish rum like no tomorrow. Sharpay actually left the club with some guy, but, as it turns out, dumped him out on the streets when she found out he wasn't Zeke, which took only five minutes.

I looked at Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella was dancing dangerously close to Troy, but I brushed it aside, hey, she was too smart to do anything, right? Ryan came, and said in his sweet way, "Ella, you know, we could be dancing like that." Ah, the time to tease him, which meant I was paying no attention to Troy and Gabriella anymore as I turned to face him.

"Oh really? Then what'cha waitin' for? Let's get to it, and show the club how we do it," I said, slowly and seductively, having become a master at it, until we whipped around to see Troy and Gabriella doing something really stupid. No, worse than stupid, something that if Gabriella or Troy was noticed was sure to ruin the reputation. She was stripping in front of the whole club, giving Troy a lap dance, who was looking, um, how should I say, excited, if ya catch my drift?

I gulped, it was actually my fault, because I was the one who spiked her drink, but when she was noticed and had pictures taken of her, I moped everything up by accusing Sharpay of it. I usually only go for dancing was what I said, even though the truth was during that night I had three martinis, two glasses of champagne, and a Bloody Mary, meaning I was drunk as hell when I got home, but remembered everything clearly.

_End Flashback_

My cheeks got hot, how could I have been so stupid to let Gabriella get drunk? Ok, off topic, but I needed a glass of Long Island Tea, so I pressed the intercom, my long black nails just seemed so out of place now. My image, well, it needed a change, but how people would react to the short, darker red hair and black nails, darker makeup, who knew?

_We're gonna relax and renew_

**You... go... do**

The thing was, I had no idea what was coming to me, if I did, how would I avoid the scandals? They are impossible to dodge, my story had to be the most scandalous of all stories. And why was I so stupid when handling Sharpay Evans?

_Flashback_

I was live on MTV, performing a song called 'Start All Over', just because I loved the song. I got up on stage and smiled and said, "Everyone, it's just been such a long road, and why make it longer? Just remember, you can look, but don't touch!" I started the song.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide  
It's sonner than I though but you called me out  
I lost control and there's not doubt, I'm gonna start all over!_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over again  
I'm gonna start all over_

_Fantastic and romantic, all a big suprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready to start, I'm gonna start all over!_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over again  
I'm gonna start all over_

_It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me, can't complain  
It's so easy, you disrupt me  
I gonna start all over, start all over!_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over again_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget and start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned and start all over again  
I'm gonna start all over_

**(I want) Fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring  
To help me get along  
I need a little fabulous  
Is that so wrong?**

During the song, I couldn't help but notice Sharpay looking, well, jealous. But why?

When I talked to her about her band name choices, she told me that Sharpay and the Sharpettes was the choice she had. I then got indignant, saying, in a whisper-yell, "SHARPAY AND THE SHARPETTES? What was your second choice? Moi, Myself, and I?" That kind of made Sharpay upset, because she ran out, crying. I then felt bad, why did I become a sudden bitch?

_end flashback_

_Gabriella's POV_

Elaine just seemed to zone out, so I wondered, what was it about Elaine that made her get her hair cut? She said that she simply need a change, but I highly doubt that, since Sharpay often gives her advice. Elaine had such a clean image, like I did, but no one knows the scandals going on in our own lives, such as the fact that I'm lying about being back to the 'shy' roots. It's just that, well, everyone wants to see the shy me.

We all wanted fabulous, but we seemed to be pushing away everything we knew. I was even pushing away the real me, why? And why was Elaine being such a bitch? I remember when I first talked to Elaine and she was drunk as hell.

_flashback_

I went up to Elaine, saying, "Great party, Ella!" She didn't seem to notice me, but responded by swinging down more of her drink. I looked at it in shock, that wasn't just anything! It was a glass of whiskey, or a shot glass of whiskey, but everytime she finished it, she got more, and was seriously drunk as I could tell. "Ella, since when do you _drink_?," I asked in shock.

Elaine gave a hiccup and said, "What do you mean, since when do I drink? It's a party, everyone here's drinkin'." She didn't actually say it, more like slurred her words out, Ryan was looking a little worried. Elaine obviously hadn't drunk this much before, but has drunk before, since there was around sixteen shots tallied that she drunk, there's no way a newbie at drinking would have been able to have that much.

Ryan then asked for a lite beer, apparently needing something to calm his nerves. I said, a little worried, "Well, I'm not drinking. Why do you have to drink?" Elaine gave another hiccup and Ashley walked over here, real tipsy from what I can tell, and in no condition to drive.

"I (hic) think I'm (hic) ready (hic) to (hic) go (hic) home," said Ashley, and I looked at her in shock and Ashley gave a small chuckle that turned into a hicup. "Don't worried (hic), I called (hic) a cab. No one (hic) here (hic), except you, is (hic) any condition (hic) to drive (hic)," said Ashley. I gave a breath of relief.

Elaine slurred out, "Ok, Ashley. Oh, has you seen Amber?" _She has to be drunk_, I thought, _Ella never uses poor grammar skills when not drunk._ Elaine looked at me, and slurred, "Why don't you ever has fun? It don't take much." I walked off, she was too drunk to even notice what she was saying.

_end flashback_

I had never been scared of Elaine before. Never.

**Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops  
Where is my pink Prada Tote?  
I need my Tiffany hair band  
Then I can go for a float**

_**A summer like never before**_

**I want more**

She changed, was the only conclusion I could draw from everything.

_Ashley's POV_

**W**hat was I doing, going on FUZE, since, just last night, I was out partying. I could totally wreck Elaine's reputation in just one spin, because I knew this would change everything if I mention that party that we were at last night, the one I remember in small parts

_flashback_

We were at a club, just moments before I got super drunk with Elaine, Vanessa, Hilary, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi. I said the last thing I would say without slurring, "I'm going to the bar, maybe even get my groove on."

At the bar, this hot guy bought me a Mexican Martini, saying slyly, "Your way to pretty to drink anything else." Of course, I knew what was in it, I just thought, _What the hell? I could use it, anyway._ I sipped it, and didn't feel the effects right away. Elaine sat down at the bar, ordering a shot of whiskey.

Elaine loved whiskey, she hated those fruity drinks, but no one noticed her because of her bold cut, so he didn't even talk to her about how hot he thought she was. Elaine said, "Ash, what's up?" I looked at her, of course I forget that there was also the side effect of lack of judgement.

"Go away. I'm kind of in the middle of something," I said, slurring on 'Go away', from what I recalled. His eyebrows went up, but Elaine shrugged and took her whiskey with her. "Sorry 'bout that. My best friend just is very talkative," I said, sort of slurring, since I just took another sip, and my memory started fuzzing here. I don't remember what he said, but the next thing I remember was being on the dance floor, grinding him to Baby G's song, 'Let's Dance'.

He was smirking, and I then slurred out, "Let's go somewhere more quiet." I noticed Elaine's record had gone up to fifteen shots in one night. I had remembered how much drinks I had, two of those Mexican Martinis, one shot of rum, a Pina Colada, and two glasses of hard liquor. I was beyond drunk, drunk was when I had that shot of rum.

He answered, but I don't remember what it was. The next thing was that I was making out with him, in only my lacy pink underwear I was wearing to the club. I remember him slurring out his name, "My name is Lucas, for reference." I didn't care anymore, and everything faded blank.

The only thing I remember was waking up with a massive hangover to an annoying alarm clock, which I threw, and got out of bed, noticing I wasn't wearing a bra. "Shit," I said, hurrying to get dressed for the interview.

_End Flashback_

As you can see, I could totally ruin her rep if I accidentally slip out we where at a club last night, she had fifteen shots of whiskey (that's how much was tallied up, if you look back), and she parties every other night. I was super nervous about this. I knew I will mess up, I just now it.

**(I want) Fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring  
To help me get along  
I need a little fabulous  
Is that so wrong?**

_**She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs somthing inspiring  
To help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous  
Is that so wrong?**_

I gulped, this is going to be a disaster, I could tell.

_Taylor's POV_

**G**od, this seemed so weird, what if they found out about this, they didn't know I was starting my own album as well. I was talking with my producer, who wanted me to remake Elaine's song, 'East Northumberland High', they've already gotten permission for it to be done. I gulped, this would be hard, what if she found out? She said, "Just wing it." I sighed, and started it.

_My problem isn't that I miss you  
'Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
That time will soon erase from my heart_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you_

_You're problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just when you best you're lyin'  
Now you're here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on, my dear_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you_

_When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
But when I take two steps away  
It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past  
Guess you got a laugh at it_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you now  
Just because I wanted you then  
Doesn't mean I want you_

_Doesn't mean I want you now, YEAH!_

_**Fabulous pool  
Fabulous splash  
Fabulous parties  
Even fabulous trash**_

_**Fabulous fashion  
Fabulous bling  
She's got to have  
Fabulous everything**_

_Nothing to discuss  
Everything has got to be perfect for..._

**ME!**

I finished the first track, and felt a little queasy, but brushed it off, Chad and I where going to do a duet meant for us. This was written by Kelsi, but for some reason, made me think that Sharpay had some part in writing it. Then again, Kelsi was really good.

_Sharpay's POV_

**I** was seeing red, now that Elaine even took a song I wrote and sung it, claiming all of the credit, well not all of it, but she didn't write any of it, "As I Am" was a song I wrote as a dedication towards Zeke. But there she was, on VH1, saying, "Oh, here's a new song from my album I wrote, with a friend's help. It's called 'As I Am'." I was looking at the screen in shock.

She didn't even look good in that outfit she was wearing! Whatever, she sang it nicely, but I was still mad that she stole the credit. Why would Elaine do something like this? She's never been this way before. "I can't believe her," I mumbled to myself while the buzzer rang. I quickly put on something that said FABULOUS, and answered the door, in case it was the paparazzi, but turned out to be Elaine.

"Oh, it's _you_. What does Miss Hotshot, Oh-look-at-me-I've-got-everything-and-have-a-new-haircut, want?" Elaine looked at me in an apologetic way, and I was drumming my fingers waiting, while Elaine played with a strand of her hair.

"Uh, well, um, I was just wondering. Do ya, like, um, wanna go GNO?" Of course Elaine would say GNO, it's her favorite song that she sung, and she uses it like a catch phrase now. She also uses bling for jewelery, and actually, I kind of did want to go GNO with her. But I was still angry with her, but what if Gabriella was coming? What if everyone else tagged along?

I looked outside for the paparazzi, and, finding none, said, "Alright. No one sees you, me, or anyone else we go with. Tonight, seven o' clock, be there, or no GNO at all," I hissed, and shut the door, so she could get ready for the GNO. _Who else is coming? Gabriella? Well, I hope she knows she ain't getting out of the mess she made THAT easily_, I thought.

_Gabriella's POV_

**"GNO**? With Sharpay? After you dissed her onVH1, what are you, insane?" I was seriously freaking out, Elaine asked Sharpay to go GNO with us, us being Taylor, Kelsi, Amber, Hilary, Ashley, and me, but now, apparently, included Sharpay. Elaine was looking a little frazzled, and Ashley was looking at her like she was insane.

"Well, I figured, since I dissed her on VH1, she deserves something, like going GNO with us," she said, a little upset, and who could blame her? After all, I was pressing her really hard. She's never been good on her feet, except when it comes to dissing Sharpay publicly, but on her feet, she stutters, tying to find a reason behind everything.

_**She wants fabulous **_**Fabulous pool** **Noooo,  
**_**That is her simple request **_**Fabulous splash**** Not fabulous  
**_**All things fabulous**_**Fabulous parties**** I need  
**_**Bigger and better and best **_**Even fabulous trash**** Fabulous  
**_**She needs something**_**Fabulous fashion**** Noooo,  
**_**Inspiring**_**Fabulous bling**** Not fabulous  
**_**To help her get along**_**She's got to have**** I need  
**_**She needs a little fabulous **_**Fabulous everything**** Fabulous  
**_**Is that so wrong?**_

Ashley was looking bored of this discussion already, looking forward to going GNO, but Hilary and Amber took the most time getting ready. We were ready, the club was ready, and we were ready to turn the world upside down. Amber came out, looking stunning, Hilary walked out, wearing the most fab clothing, and Hilary said, "We are READY!" _Finally_, I thought, we had only 25 minutes to get Sharpay before she goes total diva on us.

We packed into the limo, and ordered him to step on it, it would take 20 minutes to get to Sharpay's place without traffic, add 3 to 4 minutes for any traffic, which meant we would get there in time, hopefully. Nothing could prepare us for what happened next.

_Sharpay's POV_

_**W**__here are they?_, I wondered. Elaine wasn't the type to run late on a girls' night, and she knew that I would expect her before the 25 minutes they had left, but when I flipped on the news, a stunning story said, "In other news today, Elaine Harrison, pop queen, and Gabriella Montez, aka 'Baby G', were in a car crash. Baby G was wearing a shocking outfit, that was later explained by the 'cover up' story." Gabriella appeared on the screen, looking just fine, but a little shocked. "Gabriella, why are you wearing that outfit to go out in?"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, and I know that she would lie to cover up the fact that they where heading to the club. "Uh, well, I was going to shoot a music video with Ella, she's the lead in this, and I was going to make a cameo apperance," said Gabriella, quite fast for just thinking of it. They must of had a cover story in case anything happened.

"Ah, well, any news on Elaine's status?" Gabriella looked in the camera, and said something incomprehensible, and the snobby (well, in my opinion) reporter said, "I'm sorry, what was that?" Gabriella looked at it, sort of said looking.

"Well, she's, she's, she's in," Gabriella trailed of, sobbing, and I knew whatever she would say next would break my heart. Sure, she may of hurt me by claiming credit, but what did she do to deserve this?

Hilary finished for her in between her own tears, "A coma. She might not wake up." Ashley couldn't talk, she was blubbering, her makeup running, and Amber looked shocked while crying. Who could blame them? Their losing their best friend all over again, this time not mentally, but physically.

**This won't do  
That's a bore  
That's insulting  
I need more  
I need, I need, I need, I need  
I need, I need  
I need, I need, I need, I need  
I need, I need  
I need fabulous  
Bring me fabulous**

I leaked out some tears, this brought me back to when I purposely crashed into her car, well, not purposely, actually. But why? All because I was so selfish, so evil, so mean, and just plain bitchy.

_Flashback_

I was looking at Elaine's purple convertible, she was in their with Gabriella, looking pretty frail, but I brushed it off, she said herself she would NEVER go anorexic. I immediately got angry, and thought of crashing into her, but I knew that wouldn't be fair, she was looking too thin to even make me want to, it could be fatal. But, somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew she might lose control of her car. The sad thing was, Taylor was in the car with Ashley and Amber as well.

Elaine tried to keep her car straight as I turned the way towards school, and I looked behind me to see Elaine looking scared, her car was OUT OF CONTROL! I gasped as I felt a crash, screams, and Taylor's yells, and hit my head on an airbag. I looked behind me, fear in my eyes, then saw a horrible sight, Elaine was out cold, Taylor had bruises, cuts and looked like she was out cold, in a coma maybe, Gabriella was bruised and crying, Amber was thrown backward with bruises and open fracture wounds, and Ashley, she was a mess, dirt in her hair, a humongous bruise on her forehead, and she was looking like she didn't know where she was.

I whipped my cell out and dialed 911, and said in one breath, "Hello? Yes, I just got into an accident, the girl lost control of her car, she's out cold, her friends in the car look just as bad, and I think one is in a coma!" The receptionist said, "Stay on the line, we'll send the police, ambulance, and fire engines." I didn't think we needed fire engines, but the ambulance was here first.

A guy said, looking at Taylor, "This one's in a vegetated state." I gasped, as another said, looking at Elaine, "This one's underweight, 65 pounds, 5 feet 2 inches, red hair, student ID reads Elaine Harrison, the driver of the car, birth date September 13." The guy who examined Taylor said, "Harrison? As in, Misty Harrison? That girl's famous!" I gasped again, she was a famous girl?

A girl was looking at Gabriella, saying, "She says her name is Gabriella Montez, age 15, thinks she 135 pounds but actually is more around 65 pounds, 5 feet 1/2 inches, dark hair, brown eyes, said to contact both Troy Bolton and Maria Montez." The guy who examined Elaine said, "Maria Montez? I know that girl, she's this famous lawyer, isn't she? And Troy Bolton, the captain of East High's basketball team?"

They looked at Ashley and Amber, Amber was probably just as bad, if not worse, with apparently, "concussion to the head, vertebrae has a hairline wound, open arm fracture (bone was poking out), and a twisted ankle", which all sounded horrible. Ashley might've gotten the best deal, since she would likely not remember this, since she was diagnosed on site with "slight memory loss, bruises to the head and arms, and punch-like wounds on the chest (her ribs were cracked, yet not broken)", which wasn't as bad as it sounds.

But it makes you feel like puking when ya think about it. And that's exactly what happened, with possible exaggeration on Elaine, she wasn't very famous until her mother showed up, everyone with the paparazzi cameras flashing everywhere.

_end flashback_

**Fabulous hair  
Fabulous style  
Fabulous eyes  
And the fabulous smile**

**Oh, I like what I see  
I like it a lot**

It was the second most shocking thing my life now. What the hell was happening now? Elaine, in a coma? Just minutes before a girls' night out? The world was coming to an end in the most shocking way.

_**Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous...**_

**Absolutely... Not!**


	3. Good And Broken

Chapter Two: Good and Broken

_**All you overloaded  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now**_

_Sharpay's Point of View_

**T**his is probably all my fault. What happened to her in those few short moments of life? I just didn't understand, I was hurting, it was happening all over again, and I just didn't understand.

The reporter, who acted all snotty, said, "We had just received news that they were on their way to pick up the other pop diva, Sharpay Evans, who Ella had early dissed on national television. The driver of the other car was reportedly drunk, and it just goes to show what a simple drunk driving accident can do to all of America. We are all praying for Ella's fast recovery." Tears wet my eyes.

She was in a _drunk driving_ accident? And how could the reporter act like she's on top of the world because _she_ didn't have to go through the loss of the greatest person she had ever met?

How could she act like it was just an accident, a fluke, something that was supposed to have never happened, experience told me that everything happened for a God damn reason! I caused the last accident, my stupidity, my naivety, her anorexia, her weaknesses, her strengths, my strengths, my weaknesses, her stupidity, my carelessness, everything was partly my fault or her's. She was the one who was anorexic.

I just set of the chain of events. My whole world is coming apart. I know what I have to do, it's just a matter whether they'll accept it or not. After all, I truly do care, which is why I had to have Ryan call them first, but from the moment I mention to him, "Ryan, we have to call Ashley. Ella's in a-a-a-a c-c-coma."

I broke down into tears, sobbing, I couldn't bare to say those words again, it was too painful to do. Ryan looked at me in shock, and started dialing Ashley's phone, crying all through the dialing and waiting for her to pick up.

_Ashley's Point of View_

**T**he worse of the worse has happened. Elaine is dying in a hospital room, they're discussing whether they should cut the power, and here we are, crying our guts out, wondering why everything happened. The fucking reporter didn't understand, she's probably never had to go through this kind of fucking tragedy or drama, or even understand human emotion! Ryan's calling, and no one but me notices. Why is it that no one has though about her boyfriend, who's probably worried sick about her, may even care to know what's going on with her?

I answer, and said, trying to mask my tears failingly, "Hello Ryan?"

Ryan's on the other end, sobbing and trying to speak in between sobs, failing to be understood by me.

"Ryan, I can't understand you. You have to stop crying," I said, tear dripping from my eyes, and snot running from my nose, it sounds disgusting, but it's true, and it's torture. Ryan couldn't stop, who could blame him? His girlfriend's in a hospital bed, dying from God knows what, since they hadn't diagnosed her problem, or the reason why she's in a coma.

Ryan blubbered out finally, _"How's she doing? Is she ok? When will she wake up? Tell me how she's doing Ashley!"_

Ryan was sounding harsh, maybe because he hated not knowing what's going on. I could hear Sharpay crying in agony in the background, why did she care? Wait, wasn't the first time she was in a coma was because of Sharpay, is Sharpay actually feeling guilt? I had almost forgot to tell Ryan about their uncertainty of Elaine's case, of when she'll wake up, if she's going to be ok, and what on the God forsaken planet was causing everyone the suffering.

But I didn't, and tearfully, I said, "She's in an uncertain area, they think if someone close to her talks to her she may wake up. No one knows what's actually causing her to be in the coma, and they don't know if she'll _ever_ wake up at all. I don't really know much else, Ryan."

Ryan let out an agonizing groan on the other side as he repeated this to Sharpay, who moaned louder. She continued sobbing, and I could hear her ask to talk to me. Ryan wasn't certain until Sharpay admitted she really was concerned, she wasn't sure what happened, and needed to know.

_**There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollowed ground**_

_Gabriella's Point of View_

What the fuck is going on? How could she just be lying there, looking so peacefully, yet scaring the shit out of all of us? How can she look like death has finally taken her when we were so close, and yet so far, from ever making it out into the open?

I looked at her in pain, and Troy came up to me and said, "It's depressing, isn't it, Brie? She should be wide awake, laughing, dancing, singing, cheering, and yet she lies there sicker than she has ever been in her life." I looked at him fearfully, and wondered if he would ask what was going on.

To my dismay, he asked, "Is it true what they're saying about why she's in such critical condition? That you guys were on your way to party and collided with a drunk driver in Ella's Mercedes Benz and now she's in a coma?"

How can they take a tale and change it for their own amusement, because, after all, it isn't like the story _isn't_ exciting _enough_! Then again, it's like every has to know our business now, that it's their business what goes on in our fucked up lives! After all, since we're celebrities, fucking everything _they've_ ever wanted to be, they have to hate on us now!

"No, we weren't in her Mercedes Benz. She doesn't even _own_ a Mercedes Benz, it's a red Ferrari for God's sake! But yeah, we were going GNO, collided with a drunk driver in our limo on side impact, and now she's in a coma," I said dismissively, in a tone that said I didn't want to discuss this anymore. Thank God Troy took the fucking hint, unlike the paparazzi, who was trying to get photos of her in her time of fucking pain!

That's fucking fucked up, even for those stalker paparazzi, and I started shouting, "How would you like it if I took photos of _your_ fucking friends to place in tabloids! Get the fuck out of here!"

They looked at me in shock and rushed off, not wanting to cause anymore scenes, because now the hospital staff was looking at them, and me, who was in so much fucking anger, I didn't notice that I basically told them so much cuss words that my image was ruined. My sweet, innocent reputation. I couldn't give a fuck about that now, everything was caving in.

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I** woke up, but I wasn't anywhere I've ever been before. I was scared, everything was so blindingly white, and I look down to what I was wearing, a white angel outfit, what the hell was going on? "Hello? Gabriella? Ashley? Taylor? Amber? Vanessa? What's going on? Someone, please answer me, I didn't mean to do anything wrong! Why am I here? Someone tell me what's going on," I pleaded.

I looked behind me, my body! But, it wasn't in the best of condition. Oh dear Lord, what's going on? The last thing that happened was a side impact from someone who looked totally stoned, and then everything had went blank. I looked like I was in a coma, oh God, what's going on?

I heard someone, it sounded like Leslie, and I looked around for her, not seeing her, only hearing her. "Ella. Ella, it's ok. It's me, Leslie. You're on the brink of life and death, it's your choice whether you go back or not, but it'll take hours, days, weeks, maybe even years before you make it back. I know you never meant wrong, you're here because you have a concussion, but the doctors don't know it yet. If you get back, you'll find you on an anesthesia, meaning it'll take a while before you wake up," said Leslie's soothing voice.

"Leslie, help me. I don't want to die. I want to go back, and I don't know how," I said. I was confused, how can it be my choice to live or not? From what I saw on _ER_, _MASH_, _House_, and _Scrubs_, there never was a choice. It was all up to the doctors.

"Ella, just turn around, and walk towards your body. That's all you have to do. Or stand there and be forced forward to face judgment," said Leslie. I was scared, so I turned and took a deep breath.

I started the journey back to my body, starting to hear my friends, and Sharpay say things, things I didn't want to hear. Sharpay saying, _I am so stupid! _Amber saying, _Why'd you have to go?_ Gabriella saying, _I know I made a mistake. Come back to me! Come back to us!_ Ryan said, _Elaine, please wake up!_ I said to myself, "It's not over until you're dead."

_**We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep rocking  
The rythym of our hearts**_

_Troy's Point of View_

_**S**__he looks so peaceful. It's hard to believe she's dying, _I thought. Thinking about that just caused me to have a pang of sadness in my chest. Gabriella was really upset, and those paparazzi cameras just seemed to be the last straw for her. After all, I wouldn't like it if it where Gabriella in there dying and they were snapping away carelessly, thinking it's ok.

I then walked off, I couldn't cry in front of everyone, it would make me look gay, and I couldn't do that. I had to be strong for Gabriella, it wasn't her fault that everything happened, she was blaming herself. Away from the cameras and Gabriella, I buried my head into my hands and started crying. It wasn't fair that Elaine was dying in a hospital bed! It wasn't right!

Chad came up without me noticing, crying as well. The same thing had happened to him some time ago, Taylor was in a coma, and she didn't wake up for some time, I can't remember how long. "Allergies?" He knew better than to ask me if I was crying, instead, we called it as having 'allergies', since we didn't want anyone to know that we cried.

"Yeah," I said. I then said to him, "Why does this have to happen? It isn't fair for Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ashley, Vanessa, Hilary, and Amber to be upset again. It's hard to believe that this is happening." Where was Leslie when you need her? After all, she save Gabriella and Elaine before. Why couldn't she save them from themselves again?

Chad then said, "I know it's hard, dude, but it's not like she won't wake up. Right? She's strong, she should get through this, like, like Taylor did." Chad was on a short leash with Taylor. If anything happened to her, he would beat himself up for not being there to protect her. He did it right after he found out she was in an accident.

Then again, the time when we got famous was after that accident. It was a shock to the world that Elaine and Gabriella were cutting, anorexic, and doing that to themselves. Now, all because of a scandal, they were in the public eye. I thought, _I bet their even more famous now. It's sick how the world works._

_Leslie's Point of View_

**I** wasn't allowed down to the Earth again until they needed help again, they needed to be saved. My purple eyes had tears leaking out of them as Elaine asked for help, she sounded so defenseless for the first time in her life, so hurt, and I could do nothing. I couldn't even help her get back to the world, I couldn't even help with the diagnosis. My whole existence felt useless now.

I was supposed to be their guardian angel. Protect them from harm's way, and now everything was falling apart, and Elaine just said how it wasn't over until you're dead. Finally, they said I could go down to protect them. I had to stay out of the way, just in case.

Down on the Earth I was once more, and I looked around, I was wearing an outfit that would help me blend in. It was one of my punk outfits, my favorite disguise. I walked over to where Gabriella was, breathing heavily, how good it felt to breath oxygen again! I looked at her, sadness in my purple eyes.

"Gabriella, is it true? Ella's in a coma from a drunk driving accident in her limo?" Gabriella turned around, at first looking angry, but when she saw it was only me, she softened up, and looked remorseful.

"Yes. I don't understand though. How could someone as strong as her end up like this? Why isn't she waking up Leslie? I'm scared of what might happen," said Gabriella, sounding frightened.

"Gabi, listen, I think she may have a concussion. And she might wake up soon, I have a feeling she wants to. She believes nothing's over until you can no long do anything more. In other words, until you die," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"How did you know what she might have if the doctors can't even figure out what she has yet? And what do you mean, she wants to wake up?" Gabriella sounded so amazed at how I knew everything, but I wasn't allowed to let her or anyone else know I was their guardian angel.

Elaine will forget that I'm her guardian angel once she wakes up. All she'll remember is that she was in a drunk driving accident. She won't even remember she was in a coma, or know how long has gone by. After all, that's the way it goes.

_**We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is cleaner  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken**_

_Taylor's Point Of View_

_**I**_ _refuse to believe this! Ella can't be in a coma, she just can't be!_ I looked at her, sadness bursting in my eyes, knowing she was in a coma, but I couldn't believe. I don't think anyone could. Chad left after taking one look at her, saying his 'allergies' where acting up. He's actually crying, but I pretended to believe it.

I went in there just to talk to her. I said to her, "Ella, I don't know if you can hear me, but anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were right, Sharpay did deserve to go GNO with us. Please come back to us. We really miss you."

I laid my head on her bed and started to cry. Her stats hadn't changed yet, and my tears were soaking the bedsheets, yet I didn't care. A flashback came to me, in the most startling way.

_flashback_

**W**e were in her purple convertible, chatting away about how Sharpay could be such a bitch. "I know," I said, "it's like she doesn't even care! I'm amazed she can keep that big ego with her big mouth on her head and face!" We laughed, and I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. No one in the car was, and then Elaine started up the music, a special mix she made, the first song was by Fergie, "Here I Come".

It was just a good laugh, we were getting ready to pick up Ashley, Gabriella was already in the car. We parked in front of Ashley's house, and laughed, saying, "Come on!" We were going to ditch school, all of us. Ashley got in the car, several cop cars had past us, not one of them stopping us to ticket us for not wearing a seatbelt.

After picking up Ashley, the song had changed, Ashley hadn't buckled up, it was now Nelly Furtado's "Afraid". We laughed, not giving a damn, and started singing along to the chorus at a stoplight, "So afraid of what people might say; But that's okay 'cause you're only human; So afraid of what people might say; But that's okay you'll soon get strong enough/So afraid of what people might say, but that's okay 'cause you're only human; so afraid of what people might say; you're going to break, so please don't do it..." and it continued.

At Amber's house, we picked her up as we had went through "Afraid" and "Umbrella" by Rihanna and was now on "London Bridge" by Fergie. We laughed, and started singing along, not noticing Elaine was having a hard time controlling the wheel. Not even Gabriella, who was up front. Even I, who was the most observant of us, hadn't paid attention, and didn't notice the Wicked Witch of the East High School coming towards us because Elaine was fighting to keep going on our way to the mall.

But we crashed, and Ashley, Amber, Gabriella, and Elaine all started screaming, as soon as the noticed Elaine started screaming, trying to keep on the road. I yelled, "PULL THE BRAKE! OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! STOP THE CAR! GOD DAMN IT, STOP THE C---" I went blank as I tried to talk, and woke up who knows how long later.

In a hospital room. Attached to a life support machine. With cuts, bruises, and other injuries all over my body. I couldn't even remember how I got here, and I screamed.

_end flashback_

_Kelsi's Point of View_

**I** was in shocked. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing. I couldn't believe it the first time when Taylor was in a coma, and Elaine with Gabriella had gone anorexic, yet they only told me.

No one bothered to ask me about anything, I was always left out, now, I was paying the consequences for not being more outspoken. Elaine had gone anorexic again, and told me a few days ago, but no one asked me. Why? Because they didn't notice, she had only been anorexic again for only a day when she told me, and why was she anorexic again?

_flashback_

**"K**elsi, Kelsi, wait up," Elaine said to me, while I was walking off, and I turned around, knowing she had another secret to tell me. Everyone trusted me with their secrets, I wouldn't tell anyone. Why would I? No one ever talked to me, so it's not like I could accidentally blurt it out while talking to someone else.

"Yes, Ella?" I was almost scared to know what her secret was. Her secrets were getting deadlier and deadlier, and she only told me, me, the one person who couldn't help her in anyway. And if it was something that would cause her harm, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, since no one ever talked to me, and I was too shy to start up a conversation, and was mostly in shock.

Elaine took a deep breath, and started off with, "We shouldn't talk about this in the hallway. Someone might overhear me, and it wouldn't be pretty if the tabloids got hold of it for a story." I looked at her in shock as she dragged me into the janitor's closet, which was hardly ever walked in on, mainly because of the lock on it. She locked it and turned on the lone bulb.

The chain shook as she said, "You can't tell anyone this, but I'm not eating again." I looked at her in shock, why would she tell me this when she knows I can't do anything about it? She should eat, last time she stopped eating she got a broken clavicle, and broke her scapula as well!

"What? Why aren't you eating? You know you should eat," I said worriedly, it wasn't right for her to tell me this! I couldn't do anything about this!

She said, "The costume department." When I looked at her blankly, she said in detail, "The costumes they give me to wear can only fit a size 00, and since my body's a natural size 2, I have to lose weight to fit in them!" I was shocked, she's never been pressured to get into the better costumes. I should of tried harder to get someone to talk to me and tell them her secret.

_end flashback_

**G**uilt was now running through me, and it's all my fault. I didn't tell anyone that she had went anorexic again, and now I was paying for it in the form of losing Elaine. But not because she was losing too much weight. But because she didn't have enough meat on her to protect her from the drunk driving accident.

_**Find the magic, go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason  
To believe in, just tell yourself**_

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I** was almost there, and almost back to my body, but I started feeling a pull to go back, but I kept trying. It was getting harder and I heard Taylor say, _Dear God, no! This can't be happening, we're losing her!_

I heard a doctor say, _Her organs are failing. She might die if anything else happens. She'll be a medical mircale if she pulls through it._ I gasped in shock, now it wasn't just the matter of I had a concussion. My organs in my body are failing, why is it? Oh God, what if it's because I went anorexic again? It'll be my fault if my body dies!

I said, "NO! I can't die, I just can't die! It's not possible, please God, let me live! I'll do anything just to live and breath oxygen again! Just let me get back to my body!" I suddenly heard Leslie's voice again.

_No! She can't die, she just can't! She has to live through this, please, just don't take her off the life support! She'll make it through, I swear,_ said Leslie. Why wasn't she comforting me, she was talking to me before, as if from the after life, but now I saw her near my body with Taylor. Gabriella was there, close to tears, looking as if she had nothing to say.

I just had to get back down. I pushed onward, and Gabriella gasped, looking at the vitals, and said, _She's coming back, oh God, thank you! It's a miracle!_ Just a little bit further...

_Dr. Evans's Point Of View_

**N**o, this has never happened before, why was she waking up? It wasn't a drunk driving accident, it was a set-up to get rid of her to make my niece more popular, after all, I was on her will. If she died, it meant more inheritance for me, and then, one day, she would mysteriously die, leaving no trace of a body or evidence, just vanish into thin air. If she woke up, it would ruin everything!

I forced a smile and said, "Well, looks like Ms. Harrison is waking up. Why don't you all leave so that why I can check when she'll wake up?" That Leslie girl didn't fall for it, she stood rooted to the spot, and I wasn't sure if I should call security. It would look highly suspicious if I had her bodily removed from the room.

She said, "No, I think we'll stay right here, right girls? We want to make sure our friend lives through this, because her boyfriend is really worried about her." Gabriella and Taylor didn't leave, and my niece, the little brat, entered the room at the wrong moment. I sighed, nothing would stop them from wanting to be near their friend, and I couldn't kill her in front of them.

"Aunt Sally? You're Ella's doctor? Oh, not like it matters, anyway. Gabriella, how's Ella doing? Is she ok?" I couldn't believe it, at first Sharpay was complaining about her stealing her spotlight and now all of a sudden she's best friends with them? She's such a drama queen sometimes, and I had forgotten that, of course, but it didn't matter anymore. The plan was ruined.

"Oh, she's fine, Shar. She's waking up," said Gabriella happily, and Sharpay looked at the vitals, which were raising every moment so far in only five minutes. She looked pleased and started to talk.

"It's so good she's waking up, then maybe we can go," she said. Wait a minute, I think I just figured something I could sell to the tabloids, since Elaine had dissed her just fifteen minutes ago, and now I could use it. I left the room.

But first, I said, "I have to go pick up some test results. I'll be back in thirty minutes." I was outside, smirking as I dialed them up.

"Hello? _TMZ_? I have some, well, interesting information on the pop star Elaine Harrison. She didn't write any of the song, 'As I Am', it was a dedication from my niece to her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. And after taking the credit, they ended up in a drunk driving accident in her limo on their way to pick up my niece, Sharpay Evans, to go GNO at a local club," I said, smirking. This will be all over the news tomorrow. I know it.

_**Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul**_

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I **could start to feel my body again, and I twitched my arm, and made it back, slightly coughing as I felt myself in there. After I was in my body, I forgot everything, and slide into noticing my surroundings, and heard Taylor say, "Ella, Ella, are you awake."

I tried to smile, failed, and said in between short breaths, "Fuck yeah I'm awake. Ugh, where am I?" My eyes felt so heavy, I couldn't open them, but I knew what was around me, my sense of smell increased, my hearing increased, and my sense of touch increased. I knew where I was. I was in a hospital, but how? The last thing I remember is... being in a drunk driving accident.

Gabriella answered for me, "You're in the hospital. We were in a drunk driving accident. You slipped into a coma for five hours." _Five fucking hours? What the fuck,_ I thought and I finally was able to lift my eyelids open.

"Five hours? I only felt thirty," I said, confused. Leslie was there, what the fuck? How... wait, _when_ did she get here? And when the fuck did Sharpay get here? What's going on, why does everything seem to be a blur?

Sharpay said, "I'm sorry, Ella. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you." What the fuck? Sharpay fucking apologizing to her fucking mistakes, the ones she's never apologized for? Something fucked up was going on, and I don't think I like it, not one bit at all.

The doctor came in, and I took a gasp of breath. Dr. Sally Nicole Evans was my doctor? Why the fuck did they pick her to be my fucking caregiver, do they have no knowledge of my fucked up life anymore? What happened to the fucking rumors that where flying around about my fucked up feud with Sharpay Evans that seem to go on for fucking forever?

The world's coming to an end and we all know it, or do we all know it at all? Because, after all, everyone seems to be fucking around with my life until it has no fucking point anymore. Or is it really their fault, the God damn paparazzi's fault? Yes, it fucking was their fucked up fault, they always start the fucking rumors, the fucking lies.

_Sharpay's Point of View_

**I**'m so happy that Elaine's awake, but she doesn't seem to be happy to see me. Maybe that's my fault, after all, I'm the one who always acts like a bitch to her, and she's the one trying to make peace. She always ends up with the damage control, same goes for Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Ashley. Ashley was the only one who actually talks to me.

After all, we sometimes do look alike, after all. And everyone expects us to be friends because we have the same taste in everything, but that doesn't matter to me, what matters is real friendship. And the fact we're all rising stars. Nothing would stand in our way.

But nothing could prepare us for the harsh reality. We were so used to living in the lap of luxury, we didn't know what would come up next. And whatever may happen to us could kill us. Is the world ready for this?

_flashback_

**I** remember the day I dyed my hair blond for the first time. I was only three, and it was two days before school started. I had my hair straightened, and the blond dye came out. I took a deep breath, the dye was permanent. I was ready to become forever known as "Blondie", even though I wouldn't be an actual blond.

All around my hair the dye went, and I sat patiently, waiting for it to set in. Thirty minutes went by, and I rinsed it out, and got another application to the dark brown hair I had, waiting another thirty minutes. In total, I had five applications of the blond dye to my hair.

I looked in the mirror in shock. I didn't look like myself anymore, I looked like someone who was going to go on TV for an interview, a child star, if you would. I liked it so much, and I liked the idea of preforming on stage, singing my heart out, and becoming a famous person, that I made it my goal in life. No one would ever mess with me again and call me 'Frizzy the Frizz'.

I would be so famous, everyone would want to be my best friend, they would love me, and want my autograph, the one I practiced for years to prefect. I would be so famous, everyone would want me to sign their yearbook on the day yearbooks get signed. I would be on every page of the yearbook. I would win Troy Bolton's heart (I was THREE at the time, and I totally got over it by the age of five), and be in every issue of the school newspaper.

I would be a child star that everyone thought was adorable, and later move onto the bigger screen after Disney. I would become so famous, even Elaine couldn't beat me out (I had a huge fued with her for ten years). I would be more than anyone has ever known. Get ready world, 'cause here I come, I'll be looking flashy in a Mercedes Benz, and have lots of style with my gold and diamond jewelry. I would be so famous, and little did I know my dream would come true. Just not in the way I hoped for.

_end flashback_

_**Don't you know  
What you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisble  
There's no red light in life  
Just go**_

Chapter Two: Good and Broken

_**All you overloaded  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now**_

_Sharpay's Point of View_

**T**his is probably all my fault. What happened to her in those few short moments of life? I just didn't understand, I was hurting, it was happening all over again, and I just didn't understand.

The reporter, who acted all snotty, said, "We had just received news that they were on their way to pick up the other pop diva, Sharpay Evans, who Ella had early dissed on national television. The driver of the other car was reportedly drunk, and it just goes to show what a simple drunk driving accident can do to all of America. We are all praying for Ella's fast recovery." Tears wet my eyes.

She was in a _drunk driving_ accident? And how could the reporter act like she's on top of the world because _she_ didn't have to go through the loss of the greatest person she had ever met?

How could she act like it was just an accident, a fluke, something that was supposed to have never happened, experience told me that everything happened for a God damn reason! I caused the last accident, my stupidity, my naivety, her anorexia, her weaknesses, her strengths, my strengths, my weaknesses, her stupidity, my carelessness, everything was partly my fault or her's. She was the one who was anorexic.

I just set of the chain of events. My whole world is coming apart. I know what I have to do, it's just a matter whether they'll accept it or not. After all, I truly do care, which is why I had to have Ryan call them first, but from the moment I mention to him, "Ryan, we have to call Ashley. Ella's in a-a-a-a c-c-coma."

I broke down into tears, sobbing, I couldn't bare to say those words again, it was too painful to do. Ryan looked at me in shock, and started dialing Ashley's phone, crying all through the dialing and waiting for her to pick up.

_Ashley's Point of View_

**T**he worse of the worse has happened. Elaine is dying in a hospital room, they're discussing whether they should cut the power, and here we are, crying our guts out, wondering why everything happened. The fucking reporter didn't understand, she's probably never had to go through this kind of fucking tragedy or drama, or even understand human emotion! Ryan's calling, and no one but me notices. Why is it that no one has though about her boyfriend, who's probably worried sick about her, may even care to know what's going on with her?

I answer, and said, trying to mask my tears failingly, "Hello Ryan?"

Ryan's on the other end, sobbing and trying to speak in between sobs, failing to be understood by me.

"Ryan, I can't understand you. You have to stop crying," I said, tear dripping from my eyes, and snot running from my nose, it sounds disgusting, but it's true, and it's torture. Ryan couldn't stop, who could blame him? His girlfriend's in a hospital bed, dying from God knows what, since they hadn't diagnosed her problem, or the reason why she's in a coma.

Ryan blubbered out finally, _"How's she doing? Is she ok? When will she wake up? Tell me how she's doing Ashley!"_

Ryan was sounding harsh, maybe because he hated not knowing what's going on. I could hear Sharpay crying in agony in the background, why did she care? Wait, wasn't the first time she was in a coma was because of Sharpay, is Sharpay actually feeling guilt? I had almost forgot to tell Ryan about their uncertainty of Elaine's case, of when she'll wake up, if she's going to be ok, and what on the God forsaken planet was causing everyone the suffering.

But I didn't, and tearfully, I said, "She's in an uncertain area, they think if someone close to her talks to her she may wake up. No one knows what's actually causing her to be in the coma, and they don't know if she'll _ever_ wake up at all. I don't really know much else, Ryan."

Ryan let out an agonizing groan on the other side as he repeated this to Sharpay, who moaned louder. She continued sobbing, and I could hear her ask to talk to me. Ryan wasn't certain until Sharpay admitted she really was concerned, she wasn't sure what happened, and needed to know.

_**There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollowed ground**_

_Gabriella's Point of View_

What the fuck is going on? How could she just be lying there, looking so peacefully, yet scaring the shit out of all of us? How can she look like death has finally taken her when we were so close, and yet so far, from ever making it out into the open?

I looked at her in pain, and Troy came up to me and said, "It's depressing, isn't it, Brie? She should be wide awake, laughing, dancing, singing, cheering, and yet she lies there sicker than she has ever been in her life." I looked at him fearfully, and wondered if he would ask what was going on.

To my dismay, he asked, "Is it true what they're saying about why she's in such critical condition? That you guys were on your way to party and collided with a drunk driver in Ella's Mercedes Benz and now she's in a coma?"

How can they take a tale and change it for their own amusement, because, after all, it isn't like the story _isn't_ exciting _enough_! Then again, it's like every has to know our business now, that it's their business what goes on in our fucked up lives! After all, since we're celebrities, fucking everything _they've_ ever wanted to be, they have to hate on us now!

"No, we weren't in her Mercedes Benz. She doesn't even _own_ a Mercedes Benz, it's a red Ferrari for God's sake! But yeah, we were going GNO, collided with a drunk driver in our limo on side impact, and now she's in a coma," I said dismissively, in a tone that said I didn't want to discuss this anymore. Thank God Troy took the fucking hint, unlike the paparazzi, who was trying to get photos of her in her time of fucking pain!

That's fucking fucked up, even for those stalker paparazzi, and I started shouting, "How would you like it if I took photos of _your_ fucking friends to place in tabloids! Get the fuck out of here!"

They looked at me in shock and rushed off, not wanting to cause anymore scenes, because now the hospital staff was looking at them, and me, who was in so much fucking anger, I didn't notice that I basically told them so much cuss words that my image was ruined. My sweet, innocent reputation. I couldn't give a fuck about that now, everything was caving in.

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I** woke up, but I wasn't anywhere I've ever been before. I was scared, everything was so blindingly white, and I look down to what I was wearing, a white angel outfit, what the hell was going on? "Hello? Gabriella? Ashley? Taylor? Amber? Vanessa? What's going on? Someone, please answer me, I didn't mean to do anything wrong! Why am I here? Someone tell me what's going on," I pleaded.

I looked behind me, my body! But, it wasn't in the best of condition. Oh dear Lord, what's going on? The last thing that happened was a side impact from someone who looked totally stoned, and then everything had went blank. I looked like I was in a coma, oh God, what's going on?

I heard someone, it sounded like Leslie, and I looked around for her, not seeing her, only hearing her. "Ella. Ella, it's ok. It's me, Leslie. You're on the brink of life and death, it's your choice whether you go back or not, but it'll take hours, days, weeks, maybe even years before you make it back. I know you never meant wrong, you're here because you have a concussion, but the doctors don't know it yet. If you get back, you'll find you on an anesthesia, meaning it'll take a while before you wake up," said Leslie's soothing voice.

"Leslie, help me. I don't want to die. I want to go back, and I don't know how," I said. I was confused, how can it be my choice to live or not? From what I saw on _ER_, _MASH_, _House_, and _Scrubs_, there never was a choice. It was all up to the doctors.

"Ella, just turn around, and walk towards your body. That's all you have to do. Or stand there and be forced forward to face judgment," said Leslie. I was scared, so I turned and took a deep breath.

I started the journey back to my body, starting to hear my friends, and Sharpay say things, things I didn't want to hear. Sharpay saying, _I am so stupid! _Amber saying, _Why'd you have to go?_ Gabriella saying, _I know I made a mistake. Come back to me! Come back to us!_ Ryan said, _Elaine, please wake up!_ I said to myself, "It's not over until you're dead."

_**We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep rocking  
The rythym of our hearts**_

_Troy's Point of View_

_**S**__he looks so peaceful. It's hard to believe she's dying, _I thought. Thinking about that just caused me to have a pang of sadness in my chest. Gabriella was really upset, and those paparazzi cameras just seemed to be the last straw for her. After all, I wouldn't like it if it where Gabriella in there dying and they were snapping away carelessly, thinking it's ok.

I then walked off, I couldn't cry in front of everyone, it would make me look gay, and I couldn't do that. I had to be strong for Gabriella, it wasn't her fault that everything happened, she was blaming herself. Away from the cameras and Gabriella, I buried my head into my hands and started crying. It wasn't fair that Elaine was dying in a hospital bed! It wasn't right!

Chad came up without me noticing, crying as well. The same thing had happened to him some time ago, Taylor was in a coma, and she didn't wake up for some time, I can't remember how long. "Allergies?" He knew better than to ask me if I was crying, instead, we called it as having 'allergies', since we didn't want anyone to know that we cried.

"Yeah," I said. I then said to him, "Why does this have to happen? It isn't fair for Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Ashley, Vanessa, Hilary, and Amber to be upset again. It's hard to believe that this is happening." Where was Leslie when you need her? After all, she save Gabriella and Elaine before. Why couldn't she save them from themselves again?

Chad then said, "I know it's hard, dude, but it's not like she won't wake up. Right? She's strong, she should get through this, like, like Taylor did." Chad was on a short leash with Taylor. If anything happened to her, he would beat himself up for not being there to protect her. He did it right after he found out she was in an accident.

Then again, the time when we got famous was after that accident. It was a shock to the world that Elaine and Gabriella were cutting, anorexic, and doing that to themselves. Now, all because of a scandal, they were in the public eye. I thought, _I bet their even more famous now. It's sick how the world works._

_Leslie's Point of View_

**I** wasn't allowed down to the Earth again until they needed help again, they needed to be saved. My purple eyes had tears leaking out of them as Elaine asked for help, she sounded so defenseless for the first time in her life, so hurt, and I could do nothing. I couldn't even help her get back to the world, I couldn't even help with the diagnosis. My whole existence felt useless now.

I was supposed to be their guardian angel. Protect them from harm's way, and now everything was falling apart, and Elaine just said how it wasn't over until you're dead. Finally, they said I could go down to protect them. I had to stay out of the way, just in case.

Down on the Earth I was once more, and I looked around, I was wearing an outfit that would help me blend in. It was one of my punk outfits, my favorite disguise. I walked over to where Gabriella was, breathing heavily, how good it felt to breath oxygen again! I looked at her, sadness in my purple eyes.

"Gabriella, is it true? Ella's in a coma from a drunk driving accident in her limo?" Gabriella turned around, at first looking angry, but when she saw it was only me, she softened up, and looked remorseful.

"Yes. I don't understand though. How could someone as strong as her end up like this? Why isn't she waking up Leslie? I'm scared of what might happen," said Gabriella, sounding frightened.

"Gabi, listen, I think she may have a concussion. And she might wake up soon, I have a feeling she wants to. She believes nothing's over until you can no long do anything more. In other words, until you die," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"How did you know what she might have if the doctors can't even figure out what she has yet? And what do you mean, she wants to wake up?" Gabriella sounded so amazed at how I knew everything, but I wasn't allowed to let her or anyone else know I was their guardian angel.

Elaine will forget that I'm her guardian angel once she wakes up. All she'll remember is that she was in a drunk driving accident. She won't even remember she was in a coma, or know how long has gone by. After all, that's the way it goes.

_**We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is cleaner  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken**_

_Taylor's Point Of View_

_**I**_ _refuse to believe this! Ella can't be in a coma, she just can't be!_ I looked at her, sadness bursting in my eyes, knowing she was in a coma, but I couldn't believe. I don't think anyone could. Chad left after taking one look at her, saying his 'allergies' where acting up. He's actually crying, but I pretended to believe it.

I went in there just to talk to her. I said to her, "Ella, I don't know if you can hear me, but anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were right, Sharpay did deserve to go GNO with us. Please come back to us. We really miss you."

I laid my head on her bed and started to cry. Her stats hadn't changed yet, and my tears were soaking the bedsheets, yet I didn't care. A flashback came to me, in the most startling way.

_flashback_

**W**e were in her purple convertible, chatting away about how Sharpay could be such a bitch. "I know," I said, "it's like she doesn't even care! I'm amazed she can keep that big ego with her big mouth on her head and face!" We laughed, and I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. No one in the car was, and then Elaine started up the music, a special mix she made, the first song was by Fergie, "Here I Come".

It was just a good laugh, we were getting ready to pick up Ashley, Gabriella was already in the car. We parked in front of Ashley's house, and laughed, saying, "Come on!" We were going to ditch school, all of us. Ashley got in the car, several cop cars had past us, not one of them stopping us to ticket us for not wearing a seatbelt.

After picking up Ashley, the song had changed, Ashley hadn't buckled up, it was now Nelly Furtado's "Afraid". We laughed, not giving a damn, and started singing along to the chorus at a stoplight, "So afraid of what people might say; But that's okay 'cause you're only human; So afraid of what people might say; But that's okay you'll soon get strong enough/So afraid of what people might say, but that's okay 'cause you're only human; so afraid of what people might say; you're going to break, so please don't do it..." and it continued.

At Amber's house, we picked her up as we had went through "Afraid" and "Umbrella" by Rihanna and was now on "London Bridge" by Fergie. We laughed, and started singing along, not noticing Elaine was having a hard time controlling the wheel. Not even Gabriella, who was up front. Even I, who was the most observant of us, hadn't paid attention, and didn't notice the Wicked Witch of the East High School coming towards us because Elaine was fighting to keep going on our way to the mall.

But we crashed, and Ashley, Amber, Gabriella, and Elaine all started screaming, as soon as the noticed Elaine started screaming, trying to keep on the road. I yelled, "PULL THE BRAKE! OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! STOP THE CAR! GOD DAMN IT, STOP THE C---" I went blank as I tried to talk, and woke up who knows how long later.

In a hospital room. Attached to a life support machine. With cuts, bruises, and other injuries all over my body. I couldn't even remember how I got here, and I screamed.

_end flashback_

_Kelsi's Point of View_

**I** was in shocked. Nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing. I couldn't believe it the first time when Taylor was in a coma, and Elaine with Gabriella had gone anorexic, yet they only told me.

No one bothered to ask me about anything, I was always left out, now, I was paying the consequences for not being more outspoken. Elaine had gone anorexic again, and told me a few days ago, but no one asked me. Why? Because they didn't notice, she had only been anorexic again for only a day when she told me, and why was she anorexic again?

_flashback_

**"K**elsi, Kelsi, wait up," Elaine said to me, while I was walking off, and I turned around, knowing she had another secret to tell me. Everyone trusted me with their secrets, I wouldn't tell anyone. Why would I? No one ever talked to me, so it's not like I could accidentally blurt it out while talking to someone else.

"Yes, Ella?" I was almost scared to know what her secret was. Her secrets were getting deadlier and deadlier, and she only told me, me, the one person who couldn't help her in anyway. And if it was something that would cause her harm, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, since no one ever talked to me, and I was too shy to start up a conversation, and was mostly in shock.

Elaine took a deep breath, and started off with, "We shouldn't talk about this in the hallway. Someone might overhear me, and it wouldn't be pretty if the tabloids got hold of it for a story." I looked at her in shock as she dragged me into the janitor's closet, which was hardly ever walked in on, mainly because of the lock on it. She locked it and turned on the lone bulb.

The chain shook as she said, "You can't tell anyone this, but I'm not eating again." I looked at her in shock, why would she tell me this when she knows I can't do anything about it? She should eat, last time she stopped eating she got a broken clavicle, and broke her scapula as well!

"What? Why aren't you eating? You know you should eat," I said worriedly, it wasn't right for her to tell me this! I couldn't do anything about this!

She said, "The costume department." When I looked at her blankly, she said in detail, "The costumes they give me to wear can only fit a size 00, and since my body's a natural size 2, I have to lose weight to fit in them!" I was shocked, she's never been pressured to get into the better costumes. I should of tried harder to get someone to talk to me and tell them her secret.

_end flashback_

**G**uilt was now running through me, and it's all my fault. I didn't tell anyone that she had went anorexic again, and now I was paying for it in the form of losing Elaine. But not because she was losing too much weight. But because she didn't have enough meat on her to protect her from the drunk driving accident.

_**Find the magic, go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason  
To believe in, just tell yourself**_

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I** was almost there, and almost back to my body, but I started feeling a pull to go back, but I kept trying. It was getting harder and I heard Taylor say, _Dear God, no! This can't be happening, we're losing her!_

I heard a doctor say, _Her organs are failing. She might die if anything else happens. She'll be a medical mircale if she pulls through it._ I gasped in shock, now it wasn't just the matter of I had a concussion. My organs in my body are failing, why is it? Oh God, what if it's because I went anorexic again? It'll be my fault if my body dies!

I said, "NO! I can't die, I just can't die! It's not possible, please God, let me live! I'll do anything just to live and breath oxygen again! Just let me get back to my body!" I suddenly heard Leslie's voice again.

_No! She can't die, she just can't! She has to live through this, please, just don't take her off the life support! She'll make it through, I swear,_ said Leslie. Why wasn't she comforting me, she was talking to me before, as if from the after life, but now I saw her near my body with Taylor. Gabriella was there, close to tears, looking as if she had nothing to say.

I just had to get back down. I pushed onward, and Gabriella gasped, looking at the vitals, and said, _She's coming back, oh God, thank you! It's a miracle!_ Just a little bit further...

_Dr. Evans's Point Of View_

**N**o, this has never happened before, why was she waking up? It wasn't a drunk driving accident, it was a set-up to get rid of her to make my niece more popular, after all, I was on her will. If she died, it meant more inheritance for me, and then, one day, she would mysteriously die, leaving no trace of a body or evidence, just vanish into thin air. If she woke up, it would ruin everything!

I forced a smile and said, "Well, looks like Ms. Harrison is waking up. Why don't you all leave so that why I can check when she'll wake up?" That Leslie girl didn't fall for it, she stood rooted to the spot, and I wasn't sure if I should call security. It would look highly suspicious if I had her bodily removed from the room.

She said, "No, I think we'll stay right here, right girls? We want to make sure our friend lives through this, because her boyfriend is really worried about her." Gabriella and Taylor didn't leave, and my niece, the little brat, entered the room at the wrong moment. I sighed, nothing would stop them from wanting to be near their friend, and I couldn't kill her in front of them.

"Aunt Sally? You're Ella's doctor? Oh, not like it matters, anyway. Gabriella, how's Ella doing? Is she ok?" I couldn't believe it, at first Sharpay was complaining about her stealing her spotlight and now all of a sudden she's best friends with them? She's such a drama queen sometimes, and I had forgotten that, of course, but it didn't matter anymore. The plan was ruined.

"Oh, she's fine, Shar. She's waking up," said Gabriella happily, and Sharpay looked at the vitals, which were raising every moment so far in only five minutes. She looked pleased and started to talk.

"It's so good she's waking up, then maybe we can go," she said. Wait a minute, I think I just figured something I could sell to the tabloids, since Elaine had dissed her just fifteen minutes ago, and now I could use it. I left the room.

But first, I said, "I have to go pick up some test results. I'll be back in thirty minutes." I was outside, smirking as I dialed them up.

"Hello? _TMZ_? I have some, well, interesting information on the pop star Elaine Harrison. She didn't write any of the song, 'As I Am', it was a dedication from my niece to her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. And after taking the credit, they ended up in a drunk driving accident in her limo on their way to pick up my niece, Sharpay Evans, to go GNO at a local club," I said, smirking. This will be all over the news tomorrow. I know it.

_**Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul**_

_Elaine's Point of View_

**I **could start to feel my body again, and I twitched my arm, and made it back, slightly coughing as I felt myself in there. After I was in my body, I forgot everything, and slide into noticing my surroundings, and heard Taylor say, "Ella, Ella, are you awake."

I tried to smile, failed, and said in between short breaths, "Fuck yeah I'm awake. Ugh, where am I?" My eyes felt so heavy, I couldn't open them, but I knew what was around me, my sense of smell increased, my hearing increased, and my sense of touch increased. I knew where I was. I was in a hospital, but how? The last thing I remember is... being in a drunk driving accident.

Gabriella answered for me, "You're in the hospital. We were in a drunk driving accident. You slipped into a coma for five hours." _Five fucking hours? What the fuck,_ I thought and I finally was able to lift my eyelids open.

"Five hours? I only felt thirty," I said, confused. Leslie was there, what the fuck? How... wait, _when_ did she get here? And when the fuck did Sharpay get here? What's going on, why does everything seem to be a blur?

Sharpay said, "I'm sorry, Ella. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I'm sorry that I was so rude to you." What the fuck? Sharpay fucking apologizing to her fucking mistakes, the ones she's never apologized for? Something fucked up was going on, and I don't think I like it, not one bit at all.

The doctor came in, and I took a gasp of breath. Dr. Sally Nicole Evans was my doctor? Why the fuck did they pick her to be my fucking caregiver, do they have no knowledge of my fucked up life anymore? What happened to the fucking rumors that where flying around about my fucked up feud with Sharpay Evans that seem to go on for fucking forever?

The world's coming to an end and we all know it, or do we all know it at all? Because, after all, everyone seems to be fucking around with my life until it has no fucking point anymore. Or is it really their fault, the God damn paparazzi's fault? Yes, it fucking was their fucked up fault, they always start the fucking rumors, the fucking lies.

_Sharpay's Point of View_

**I**'m so happy that Elaine's awake, but she doesn't seem to be happy to see me. Maybe that's my fault, after all, I'm the one who always acts like a bitch to her, and she's the one trying to make peace. She always ends up with the damage control, same goes for Taylor, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Ashley. Ashley was the only one who actually talks to me.

After all, we sometimes do look alike, after all. And everyone expects us to be friends because we have the same taste in everything, but that doesn't matter to me, what matters is real friendship. And the fact we're all rising stars. Nothing would stand in our way.

But nothing could prepare us for the harsh reality. We were so used to living in the lap of luxury, we didn't know what would come up next. And whatever may happen to us could kill us. Is the world ready for this?

_flashback_

**I** remember the day I dyed my hair blond for the first time. I was only three, and it was two days before school started. I had my hair straightened, and the blond dye came out. I took a deep breath, the dye was permanent. I was ready to become forever known as "Blondie", even though I wouldn't be an actual blond.

All around my hair the dye went, and I sat patiently, waiting for it to set in. Thirty minutes went by, and I rinsed it out, and got another application to the dark brown hair I had, waiting another thirty minutes. In total, I had five applications of the blond dye to my hair.

I looked in the mirror in shock. I didn't look like myself anymore, I looked like someone who was going to go on TV for an interview, a child star, if you would. I liked it so much, and I liked the idea of preforming on stage, singing my heart out, and becoming a famous person, that I made it my goal in life. No one would ever mess with me again and call me 'Frizzy the Frizz'.

I would be so famous, everyone would want to be my best friend, they would love me, and want my autograph, the one I practiced for years to prefect. I would be so famous, everyone would want me to sign their yearbook on the day yearbooks get signed. I would be on every page of the yearbook. I would win Troy Bolton's heart (I was THREE at the time, and I totally got over it by the age of five), and be in every issue of the school newspaper.

I would be a child star that everyone thought was adorable, and later move onto the bigger screen after Disney. I would become so famous, even Elaine couldn't beat me out (I had a huge fued with her for ten years). I would be more than anyone has ever known. Get ready world, 'cause here I come, I'll be looking flashy in a Mercedes Benz, and have lots of style with my gold and diamond jewelry. I would be so famous, and little did I know my dream would come true. Just not in the way I hoped for.

_end flashback_

_**Don't you know  
What you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go**_


End file.
